


Sherwood

by NyeBoat



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Sex Addiction, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeBoat/pseuds/NyeBoat
Summary: #Fandral x OFC#给亲爱的梨梨的联文《Caenis》写的现代AU，私设范达尔的全名为Frederic Fandral Flynn, 女主全名为Alexandra Oak.





	Sherwood

**「01」**

“所以……你拒绝了与弗林少爷的联姻？” 

深夜，会所里的一处僻静卡座，罗莎扯着艾利克斯的袖子，压抑着兴奋与不可思议的情绪，低声喊道。

“嗯哼，”艾利克斯将衣袖从罗莎手指间轻轻抽出，几不可闻地叹气，“但是母亲将消息压了下来，退婚的事大概还要再磨一磨。”

“可你真的不考虑一下下吗？那可是弗林家目前唯一的继承人耶！是你喜欢的翘屁嫩男款哦！”罗莎凑过来不遗余力地推销。

“我看是你比较喜欢。”艾利克斯拍着她的额头将她推开，抿了口红酒，视线在不远处英俊的调酒师身上逡巡，潋滟的眸光中看不出多大的兴致：“再好看也比不过那些以色侍人的’专业人士‘吧。”

“怎么能一样呀，”罗莎笑道，“我知道你讨厌那些以为娶了你就可以少奋斗五十年的家伙，但弗林少爷不一样啊。他和你身份相当，又是圈子里难得的美男子，你们家族打算联姻的事情传出来，不知多少人在期待呢！”

艾利克斯注意到罗莎不同寻常的兴奋，以及她时不时瞄一眼手机的小动作，心中了然，“所以你今天就是带我来给大家看好戏的？”

“讨厌啦，你怎么可以这样想人家……”罗莎故作扭捏地嗔道。

艾利克斯早习惯了这位损友的不靠谱，不说话，只是睥睨着。

“好啦，”罗莎看着艾利克斯针尖般锐利的眼神，忍不住嘴瓢，“你们俩在圈子里的名声，一个冷艳一个浪荡，这次联姻，不知道有多少人等着看好戏……”

艾利克斯偏过头，优雅地翻了个白眼，放下手中还是半满的酒杯，“我要走了。”

“别呀！”罗莎扯住她，没有放弃劝说，“你好歹远远地瞄一眼嘛，不然以后你们在街上遇到，你连自己的未婚夫都认不出来，多尴尬呀。”

“没有什么兴趣。”艾利克斯和弗林家的小少爷，说不认识也有点假，毕竟大家都是一个圈子的。但艾利克斯从小就不爱和男孩子一起玩，长大以后更是对那种走路时随时都在散发荷尔蒙的男人敬谢不敏。听说弗林家的小少爷几次都想通过她身边的人来认识她，都被艾利克斯轻描淡写地避过。

艾利克斯听到门口隐隐传来的喧闹声，知道罗莎等的人已经到了。她再次轻轻将袖子从罗莎指间抽出，点点她的鼻尖，“祝你们玩的开心。”

罗莎嘟着嘴看她。

艾利克斯随手从桌上的小盒子里拎出一个暗银色的小方块塞到罗莎的手中，给了她一个鼓励的眼神。

随后拿着包转身离开了会所。

罗莎知道艾利克斯虽然也喝酒、泡吧，但不喜在外面过夜，耸耸肩没有强求。

她捏了捏手上的薄膜包装，小声嘟囔，“居然给我个XL的，闷骚哦。”

** 「02」**

艾利克斯回到自己独居的公寓中，早已将会所里的事抛在脑后。她一边朝浴室走去，一边脱着上衣。走到浴缸前正好将身上的最后一件束缚去除，然后将自己浸入散发着甜香的温热液体中。

艾利克斯没有穿浴袍，在这个只属于她自己的私人空间，她总是喜欢毫无拘束地行动。

她在浴室里擦干身体，就这么赤裸着双脚走出来，踩着毛茸茸的柔软地毯，踏进她那氤氲着淡淡黑醋栗香气的秘密花园中。

她的秘密花园里，摆满了她的收藏。

这房间并不大，小空间能够给她带来安全感。在这不足三十平米的小房间里，只有一张大大的圆床，和一整面墙的矮柜。

她随手拉开正对着床尾的第一格小抽屉，俯下身来，饱满的白兔随着她的动作在胸前轻微晃动。

她的手指在抽屉中划来划去，先是点中了一个漂亮的白色小圆球，后又将目光转向旁边那个粉绿色的、弯弯的棍状物，最后，她还是选了一个体积颇大的淡蓝色玩具。

这是一个双头的遥控跳蛋，可以将其中一头放入体内，另一头延伸出来，长度正好停留在她的花心。

艾利克斯侧躺在酒红色绒面的床单上，右手掀起被子的一角裹住自己，左手熟稔地用遥控器将跳蛋调整到她最喜欢的那个档位。

“嗯……”艾利克斯低吟着，左手抚着下身，右手忍不住揉搓着她胸前的红点，在轻柔的纯音乐声中达到了高’潮。

她有些餮足地轻叹着，再次用手裹了裹被子。

朦朦胧胧地闭目之时，忽然想起了罗莎今天的话来。

“结什么婚，”她掀起眼皮环视了一下房间里的矮柜、展示架、床头柜，“我准备和它们过一辈子。”

** 「03」**

艾利克斯从14岁起就知道，自己在某方面的欲望有些异于常人。但她一直都是个冷静自持的人，即使冷静与欲望是完全相反的两面，她也平衡得很好。

一开始她和所有的女孩一样无师自通地学会用双手来抚慰，伴着porn或者其它什么助兴的物品，她总能很好地满足自己的身体。但在浏览某些网站的时候，总是会被一些令人眼花缭乱的广告迷住双眼，于是她在母亲的眼皮底下，下单了自己的第一个玩具。

不得不承认，现在的情趣用品厂商十分懂得女孩的心理。他们将性爱玩具做出了千百种花样。有的造型可爱，有着软萌的外表和强劲的马力；有的极其便携，外形和真正的口红、音乐播放器没什么两样（甚至也可以用来听音乐）；还有一些造型十分赤裸露骨的假阳具，有着逼真的触感和模拟真人的温度

——不过艾利克斯没有摸过真的，并不能判断它是否逼真，反正使用起来都还不错就是了。

艾利克斯有时也考虑过罗莎“去试一试真的”的提议，但她难以想象自己最私密的欲望暴露在陌生男人面前的样子，更难以忍受自己神情脆弱地在他人身下求欢的样子。

她知道在欲望的支配下，自己的大脑很容易宕机，或许会说出什么不该说的话，或是作出什么承诺。她不喜欢给自己惹上不必要的麻烦。

自从上次坑友失败后，罗莎沉寂了好一阵子。没有邀约的艾利克斯不需要坐在梳妆镜前做护理，只得百无聊赖地抱着蓬蓬软软的抱枕摊在沙发上，用手机刷着一些不太纯洁的网站。艾利克斯喜欢一个人独处的自在感觉，但是在周末之夜没有人约，只能一个人待在家里，好像是有些凄惨了。

她用手指戳着屏幕中一个淡青色系的海报，点进去之后，才发现是一家线下体验店的介绍。

艾利克斯从不去线下店买玩具。

除了有个严肃的长辈之外，当然还有怕遇到熟人啊、怕被人偷拍放到社交网站啊之类的原因，但总体来说，那些光线暧昧、或红或紫、墙上挂着一堆形态狰狞的假阳具‘的店铺并不怎么合艾利克斯的口味。

她喜欢配色舒服、造型可爱、设计有巧思的，比如眼前这家叫“舍伍德森林”的店。

这似乎是一家面向女性的连锁情趣玩具店，页面中展示了店内的三个主要区域，分别用青、粉、橙三色分区，青色的区域是服饰区，橙色是日用品区，而粉色则是她十分感兴趣的玩具区。

店内有许多独家开发的趣味玩具，比如这个叫“逗豆鸟”的吮吸玩具，外形圆滚滚的就像一只肥啾；这个叫“丘比特”的小跳蛋，有一对小小的翅膀，能够以上千种不同的频率扇动；还有那个圆头圆脑的白色振动棒，号称是什么黑科技材料，触感柔嫩弹性十足，按下按钮后表面就会“长”出一颗颗凸点，还拥有除菌功能，只需要用水冲冲就可以一直保持洁净……

艾利克斯在广告页面中翻来覆去地找，都没有看到线上购买的链接，甚至连官网点进去都是“新网站施工中，请期待”。要不是在论坛中搜到了相当数量的好评与晒单评测，她都要怀疑这是个假店了。

艾利克斯失望地关闭页面，点开一个新的网站想要看点小说。

两个小时后，艾利克斯放下手机，重重地呼出一口气，捂住脸在沙发上躺平。

她还是好想去哦。

这家叫“舍伍德森林”的店，无论从店名、装修品味、还是售卖的商品，都仿佛长在了她的兴奋点上，印在了她的脑海里，就像魔鬼的呼唤声，一声又一声地勾引着她前往。

艾利克斯并不是个选择困难的人，她一边安慰着自己“怎么可能遇到熟人呢哪有这么巧”，一边起身前往衣帽间，换了身最为低调的T恤牛仔裤，拿着车钥匙走出了家门。

“舍伍德森林”开在格林威治村的一条幽静的步行街尽头，店铺的招牌毫不意外是一棵大树，树上有一个婀娜多姿的女性剪影。一进门，艾利克斯就看到架子上的小藤篮里堆放着仿真胡萝卜状的跳蛋，还有各种卡通图案的、甚至是与各大漫画厂商合作的玩具，看上去就是个普通的周边，只有按下旁边的遥控器，才能窥见它们的真面目。

艾利克斯转了转手上迷你size的雷神之锤，不小心碰到了锤柄底部的开关，嗡嗡的震动声响起，她赶忙捏住锤子再按一次关闭。

……

待艾利克斯提着精致的包装盒从“舍伍德森林”出来时，天色已近昏暗。店家的包装也十分贴心，是一个印着森林与动物图案的纸盒，纸盒内还有一层胶带封起来的包装，不容易被人误拆。艾利克斯随手将大盒子仍在副驾，正要启动车辆时，接到了罗莎带着微微哭腔的电话。

“艾利克斯，怎么办呀，我现在好难受。”

艾利克斯听出了罗莎这回不是假哭，心中不禁有些担心，调转车头开向了与家相反的方向。

** 「04」**

“艾利克斯你来了我对不起你呜呜呜……”见到了艾利克斯的罗莎一脸委屈地扑上来，将脸埋进艾利克斯软软的胸脯，嘤嘤地哭着。

艾利克斯没有推开罗莎，只是皱了皱眉，问她怎么回事。

“我，我好像把你给绿了……”

“我真的不是故意的我也没想到会这样子嘤嘤嘤……”罗莎一面哭，一面断断续续地说着。

半个多月前在会所的那一天，罗莎照往常一样喝得有些多，午夜时分，她迷迷糊糊地抓着一个金发小白脸走进包厢，但没有注意到身后好像还有人一起跟了进来。

第二天上午，罗莎醒了两次，第一次是被人盖被子的动静吵醒，她被人抱到床上，身上叠了厚厚的两床被子，她半睁开眼，看到了范达尔的脸在她面前放大。困极了的罗莎并没有恢复思考能力，蹭着被子继续睡去，直到中午第二次醒来的时候，才意识到自己看到了什么。

当罗莎想要找人问个清楚时，房间已经空无一人，原本躺在她身边的另一个女孩也不见了踪影。一开始她只当这是一场艳遇，出于对艾利克斯的一丝丝愧疚，她躲了艾利克斯一阵子，直到今天，她突然发现自己好像怀孕了。

“…………”

艾利克斯不知道该用何语言形容她，“所以你们那天，四个人……”

“没有没有！”罗莎慌忙摆手，“虽然我记不太清脸，但做了什么还是有印象的。另外两个人只是和我在同个房间……绝对没有四个人一起！”

“所以范达尔……”艾利克斯沉吟。

“我真的不是故意的啊！”罗莎快要哭了，“我做的时候都没怎么看清脸，也没有多摸两下腹肌，好亏！”

“……这不是正好？”艾利克斯仿佛想通了什么，有些高兴地抓住罗莎的肩膀。

“诶？”罗莎有些不明白。

“我正好不想和他结婚，要不，我帮你争取一下？”艾利克斯勾勾嘴角，用十分诱惑地语气对罗莎说，“你想想看，弗林家的继承人，全美的商场资源，积蓄上百年的财富……他的长相也是你喜欢的，不是吗？”

“？？？”

虽然罗莎有点喜欢那个人，虽然艾利克斯对他没有兴趣，但她也从未肖想过自家好姐妹的未婚夫。

更何况那天她本来是受弗林家小少爷之托带艾利克斯去见他的……

她被艾利克斯“我绿我自己”的操作惊得一愣一愣的。

“就这么办吧，孩子是无辜的，我不会陪你去流产的。”艾利克斯甩下一句话，看着罗莎似乎有些心动的眼神，十分满意地拍拍她的头，直接替她下了决定。

** 「05」**

一个明媚的午后，奥克女士破天荒地“请”到了自己的亲女儿来到老宅陪她一起喝下午茶。她有些疑惑地打量着自得地坐在她身侧的艾利克斯，许久，并看不出她有什么阴谋。

虽然对女儿的反常感到疑惑，但她还是不会放过这个难得的机会。弗林夫人在电话中表示她十分乐意与奥克母女俩一起享用下午茶，并对自己的儿子范达尔今天不能赶来表示了遗憾。

“艾利克斯，好久不见。”弗林夫人是个精致优雅的女人，从脸颊到手指，每一寸皮肤都有静心保养的柔嫩感。

“比母亲看起来年轻五岁不止。”艾利克斯有些恶毒地在心里评价，并不敢说出口。

三个女人的下午茶时间，除了珠宝、八卦和男人，也没有更多话题可以聊了。

而她们三人能够一起聊的男性，当然只有范达尔一个。

艾利克斯安静地坐在一旁听二位长辈假惺惺地扯着话题，状似无意实则谁都看得出是故意地第五十次提到范达尔，冷不丁地开口道：“说到范达尔，我最近也听说了他的一件事情。”

奥克女士挑了挑眉没有说话，弗林夫人却是有些激动，心想艾玛你果然还是在关注我儿子的。

艾利克斯放下手中茶杯，微微笑道：“听说他与布莱克家的罗莎关系很要好，上午还去医院产科接她呢。”

其实罗莎今早确实要去做产检，产检过后还打算将范达尔约出来问一问当天发生的事情，艾利克斯巧妙地让这两件事听上去好像很有关联。

弗林夫人的眸色蓦地变深，她没有立即失态，但内心显然已经起了波澜。

像他们这样的权贵子弟，私生活放荡早不是什么新鲜事。艾利克斯甚至还听过不少弗林夫人年轻时的风流韵事。但无论如何，大家都不会玩到台面上，更别说玩出人命。罗莎的家世背景虽及不上弗林家，但也不是能够肆意戏弄的存在。如果罗莎和她的家族决定留下这个孩子，那必定是已经做好了和弗林谈判&联姻的准备。

弗林夫人匆匆离去，下午茶也时间随之结束。

奥克女士盯着艾利克斯的脸半晌，欲言又止，最后还是放弃了教训，只是轻声斥了艾利克斯一句“没礼貌”， 看来是对范达尔的荒唐感到不满。

艾利克斯心满意足地带着管家叔叔为她做的小蛋糕，哼着歌儿离开老宅。

然而，这样的好心情只持续到了艾利克斯回到自己公寓楼下的私人停车场中。

起先，艾利克斯并不知道那个斜靠在她车位边上的健硕男子，就是她目前的未婚夫，范达尔。

艾利克斯打开车门，跨出一只脚，心中盘算着回去以后要先试试哪个新玩具，抬头就望见那个金发男子朝着自己走来。

“你好，有什么事吗？”艾利克斯轻轻颔首，礼貌地询问。

金发男子难过叹气，“原来你是真的不认识我啊……”

艾利克斯有些莫名起来，不知道这是什么新式碰瓷，只得将已经提起来一半的小纸箱匆匆丢回副驾座，钻出车门。

范达尔余光瞥到那个“舍伍德森林”出品的精美包装袋，心中大为诧异。

“奥克小姐，请允许鄙人自我介绍，范达尔·弗德里克·弗林，想必您听说过的。”范达尔下意识拿出他社交场合惯用的那套，脑子里却有些乱，不知是不是还在想着刚刚看到的那个盒子。

原来是兴师问罪来了，艾利克斯冷笑一声，反手准备关上车门再同他理论。

范达尔见她不理自己，以为艾利克斯打算就这么离去。他心中有些焦急，鬼使神差地伸出双臂，将艾利克斯困在自己与车门之间，如水般碧蓝的眸子紧紧盯着她不放。

“你干什么？”艾利克斯嗅到那忽然靠近的陌生味道，有些不适地偏了偏头，又因两人忽然拉近的距离，本能地放低声音。

范达尔听着艾利克斯几乎像是撒娇般的叱声，她的长发垂落在他的手臂上，乌黑柔软的发丝就好像瘙在他心头似的。他嗓音有些涩涩的，那个在脑中喊过千百遍的称呼就这么从喉咙滑了出来。

“艾利克斯，听我说，罗莎孩子的父亲不是我。”

艾利克斯在心底翻了个白眼，心想我管你是不是，我和罗莎要你是，你就得是。

“怎么，弗林少爷敢做不敢认？”艾利克斯并不想和他纠缠这个话题，毕竟孩子真正的父亲是谁对她来说不重要，她要的只是摆脱这个联姻对象而已。

“不是我做的事，为何我要认？”

范达尔发誓他自学会说话那天起就没有像今天这样狼狈过。

他的视线与艾利克斯的一触即分，他本可以用第三人称在两句话内解释清楚整件事，再用两首歌的的时间深深地看着艾利克斯蜜色的眼睛，告诉她自己对她的爱慕，从两人都还是少年时就开始了。

而不是像现在这样，舌头打结，表情僵硬，双腿僵硬得走不动路。自尊心使得范达尔没办法立即放开艾利克斯，对她说自己刚才的车咚是一时冲动，他只能硬着头皮继续下去。

艾利克斯浑身都被范达尔的气息包裹住，两人尴尬的姿势点燃了她满脑子的黄色废料——她脑海里立刻闪过了不少车库、地下室之类的奇怪画面。

她被自己的脑洞吓了一跳，又气又羞，差点维持不住嘴角冷硬的弧度。

艾利克斯伸出手猛地一推，想要推开他，却没想到范达尔站得比扎根的大树还要稳当，从他结实而又坚硬的胸肌传来的反作用力，让艾利克斯不受控制地向后倒去。但她的背后是车顶，膝盖和腰腹后空空的没有任何支撑。

艾利克斯膝盖一弯，范达尔担心她的头磕到车顶，连忙将手掌伸过去护住她的后脑勺，双手顺着艾利克斯地身体一起向下滑，两人双双失去支点，一前一后地倒进车里。

……

……

范达尔看着艾利克斯近在咫尺的红唇发呆，内心挣扎着，真的好想亲上去啊。

艾利克斯有些呆滞地盯着范达尔有些微乱的金发和雕刻般地鼻子线条，脑子里不受控制地又冒出了一些场景为“车里”的黄色废料。

两人各自想着心事，一时间没有人开口。

范达尔大脑飞速转动，想要找到一个合适的话题打破沉默，他脑汁榨尽，余光忽然再次瞥到了那个他亲自选品设计的，印着茂密的森林与可爱的小动物图案的包装盒。

“原来，艾利克斯也并不像传闻的那样严肃正经嘛。”范达尔低笑出声，“就连情趣玩具，都喜欢这么可爱的。”

艾利克斯的脑袋“轰”地一声，看着范达尔饶有兴致地抬起头打量那个盒子的目光，后背渐渐地感觉到寒意，本就不小的眼睛瞪得更大，仿佛过冬的存粮被发现的松鼠。

他怎么知道？难道他会给自己的女伴买玩具？？

或者他其实是个双插头？

艾利克斯的想象力再丰富，也不可能想到，范达尔有一个开情趣用品店的小副业，或者说是个人爱好。

范达尔看着秘密被发现，一脸生无可恋的艾利克斯，好像已经窥破了她的本质。他低下头在她耳边诱惑道：“玩具做得再好也没有灵魂，你，想不想试试真的？”

想不想试试真的？

如情人低语般的呢喃，暗哑低沉的男声令人心头酥酥麻麻的，艾利克斯本就已经有些迟缓的大脑立刻停摆，权衡利弊的两个小人在她头脑中转啊转啊，其中的一个小人越来越大，越来越大……最后彻底压垮她，遮住了她的双眼。

范达尔终于如愿以偿，吻住了他朝思暮想的红唇。

他屈身，整个人钻进了车里，宽大的车座顿时变得拥挤。范达尔小心翼翼地帮艾利克斯调整姿势，让她不要被硌到，放下椅背的同时，他还不忘用脚勾住车门关上。

“是我最讨厌的老司机没错了。”艾利克斯心里这么想着，身体还是十分诚实地贴了上去，感受范达尔身上传来的灼人温度。

范达尔鲜少这样的失控。

即使是在那些被灯光迷醉的夜里，那些被酒精麻痹的黑暗中，他也始终清醒地知道自己要什么。他给予每一只扑上来的飞蛾们她们想要的光芒，他从来不在任何人的巢穴中驻足，就像一只勤劳的蜜蜂，终日忙碌，但总是一触即走。

没有人知道他心中始终藏着一个少年时的梦，他也不想让任何人知道他的弱点所在。那个披散着长发，紧抿着嘴唇，冷言冷语地替自己好朋友出头的女孩，不知从什么时候起，就默默地在他心底停驻、扎营、生根发芽，怎么赶都赶不走。

原只是来向艾利克斯解释自己清白的范达尔，却在无意中窥见了她的秘密。这一刻他终于打开了她坚硬外壳，从那一丝丝缝隙中找到了一点向她靠近的机会。

范达尔近乎虔诚地吻着艾利克斯身体的每一寸肌肤，聪明如他，从那个包装精致的大纸盒中，就已经把艾利克斯猜透了七八分。他动作轻柔，握住艾利克斯腰肢的手掌坚定有力，却带着一丝小心，内心暗暗发誓定要让艾利克斯有个最完美的第一次（无·论·如·何·绝·对·不可以输给玩具）。

艾利克斯感觉自己现在糟透了。

她的吊带长裙低低地挂在腰间，贴身衣物早已不知滚到了车座下的何处，范达尔右腿半跪着分开了她的，盛满了水光的深邃眼眸从她胸口抬起，有些迷蒙地看着她。那双令曼哈顿所有女性疯狂的眼睛里满满当当地，只装着她一人。

任谁都会被这样的眼神蛊惑，她也不能免俗。

艾利克斯承认自己就是个可耻的颜狗，面对这样好看的一张脸，用那样渴求的、恋慕的又有些可怜的眼神看着你时，你会想要把自己的一切都给他。

好在范达尔要的不多，他只是要她而已。

这有什么难的？给你给你都给你啊(；ω；)

攀上顶峰的时刻，范达尔剧烈地喘息，将头埋在她右肩，手臂控制不住地有些发抖，却依旧紧紧地抱住她不放。艾利克斯仰起头露出了她优美的脖颈线条，轻轻发出一声慰叹。

真家伙确实是不太一样啊……

  
** 「06」**

他们在狭小的车内又做了几次，范达尔卯着一股劲，说着“玩具的续航没我久”之类的傻话，艾利克斯也只得由他折腾。待她迷迷糊糊地报上自己家门号，稀里糊涂地被范达尔抓着手解开自家大门锁后，她便再也撑不住，沉沉睡去。

艾利克斯醒来时，躺在卧室那张纯白的大床上，有些愣神。

这里是她理论上的卧室，并不是她常睡的那间小房间。那间铺着厚厚的、温暖又舒适的小房间平日里时上着锁的，除了她以外没有人踏足。

艾利克斯一边想着这事该如何收场，一边整理仪容，然后她换上了一套有些严肃的黑色系家居服，走出卧室。

虽然早已猜到，但在她走进厨房，看到范达尔穿着单薄的衬衫，敞露出大片蜜色的皮肤与结实的胸肌时，她还是不耐地皱了眉头，“你怎么还不走？”

“醒了？先吃点东西吧？”范达尔对她依旧恶劣的态度不以为意，他从厨房中端出了散发着浓郁黑椒香的牛肉饼、烤得焦香的面包，以及她早餐惯喝的牛奶。

艾利克斯面无表情地坐下，拿起刀叉的瞬间就锁定了那块炸牛肉饼，一夜未曾进食的她心想如果待会肚子叫起来就太丢脸了……还是吃饱再说。

范达尔托着腮等她吃完，才开口，“我还没有解释完，我不走。”

吃饱喝足的艾利克斯恢复了火力，“解释你身有婚约的时候，就跑去睡了我的好朋友的事？还是解释你和我睡了以后，觉得还是我比较好，所以你想让罗莎打掉她的孩子？”

“艾利克斯，”范达尔有些生气地打断她，“不要这样说自己，你在我心里和所有人都不同。”

“听听这是什么渣男语录哦。”艾利克斯在心里又翻了个白眼。

范达尔的失语症再次发作，他看着艾利克斯冷冽的眼神，和在床上的样子完全不一样，吱唔了半天还是说不出个完整的句子。他从来没有向女孩表白过，毕竟喜欢他的人不需要他说任何，而他喜欢的，他一直到前两天都还在发愁怎么接近她，谁知今天就落入了如此尴尬的境地。

艾利克斯将擦嘴的餐巾叠好放在餐盘上，不施粉黛的姣好容颜笼罩在晨曦中，好像会发光一样。范达尔忍不住伸手想要摸摸，却被毫不留情地拍开。

手背微微的疼痛终于让范达尔有些清醒过来，他上前一步，目光恳切地看着艾利克斯，智商终于上线，“罗莎的孩子是我的兄弟索尔，索尔·奥丁森那个混蛋干的，那天他喝得神智不清，我只是在替他善后。”

艾利克斯心想那又怎么样我又不是为了找到那个亲生父亲……

范达尔见状又补充了一句：“我那朋友虽然是个混蛋，但是他喜欢罗莎很久了。知道这件事以后他高兴坏了，昨天他罗莎约出来打算求婚，我本想来请你跟我一起去见证……”

范达尔看着艾利克斯有些危险的眼神，乖乖闭嘴。

艾利克斯的头巨疼无比，所以她既没能撮合罗莎和她喜欢的人结婚，还给自己惹上了一个大麻烦吗？

现在这个大麻烦发现她又想赶他走，极有眼色地贴了上来，将她紧紧搂在怀里好一顿撒娇。

艾利克斯被这已经有些熟悉的温热气息包围，耳朵有些痒痒的，腿已经软得不行，哪里还说得出什么硬气的话来。

美色误人！我就知道男人这东西不能碰！！

艾利克斯心中咒骂，脸色却还是很诚实地柔和下来，不一会儿，男人就得到了她允许自己留下来的许诺。

“对了，那晚在罗莎她们房里地第三和第四个人……”

不知过了多久，艾利克斯忽然想到了这个问题，挣扎着爬起来，扶着范达尔地肩膀问道。

“管他是谁呢……”范达尔模糊地咕哝了一句，堵住她还想问些什么的唇瓣，轻轻掐了她某处一下。

艾利克斯惊叫一声，踹向他下身的脚丫却被抓住，她思考两秒，立刻就决定放弃抵抗，与身旁这个人一起沉入令人快乐又罪恶的深渊。


End file.
